transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warpath (TF2017)
Warpath from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Warpath is the stereotypical tank commander: loud, boisterous, skilled, confident, devoted to his buddies, and probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. He loves to show off by splitting hex nuts a mile and a half away, and he has an endless variety of special munitions to load in his prized main gun: cryogenic, acid, thermal, and sonic. His most favorite, however, are the simple explosive shells that go off with a huge explosion, KABOOM! His gun...how Warpath loves his gun. Prominent and useful in both modes, she has saved his life countless times, and she gets only the best in return. How he loves to line her sights up precisely on a barely visible target, and KAZOWY! blow it to shrapnel with a single well-placed shell. A dud annoys him; a miss is near-fatal embarrassment. A mere scratch to his gun's barrel keeps him up, late into the night, polishing it away. When on occasion his gun is damaged seriously enough to impair her function, he is practically inconsolable for weeks. History Arc 2 Warpath was a member of Perceptor's resistance cell on Cybertron. When their untrustworthy scout, Scrounge went missing, Warpath and his peers fell in line with Blaster's plan to find him, overruling Perceptor. After learning Scrounge had been captured by Shrapnel, Blaster went alone to the smelting pool to save him, prompting Powerglide to follow and haul him out while Warpath and the three others distracted the Decepticon guards. When they returned to base, Perceptor's small group of Autobots received the first good news they had heard in eons, for Scrounge had handed them evidence that Optimus Prime lived, at the expense of his own life. |The Smelting Pool| Further reconnaissance revealed startling news — the Decepticons were building a Space Bridge! As this would spell certain doom for both Cybertron and Earth, a desperate raid on Straxus's Darkmount fortress was launched. Warpath was in charge of setting the explosives which brought down the massive tower. This attack was mostly successful, as it leveled Darkmount and ended in Straxus's destruction, but Warpath and the rest of his Autobot comrades had to retreat to Earth over the Space Bridge as it self-destructed. Here they were greeted immediately by a group of humans. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Though Megatron and his troops spotted the Autobots upon their materialization on Earth, the Decepticons were distracted by a more pressing mission at the time, and left without attacking the new arrivals. |Command Performances| However, the humans belonged to the anti-robot attack team, RAAT. While Warpath and the other Autobots, unfamiliar with how things worked on Earth, tried to talk to their vehicles, RAAT deployed "electric snow" missiles to disorient them. Warpath's group was then too dazed to fight back, and were captured with the help of Circuit Breaker. |Heavy Traffic| Warpath and his fellows were disassembled, with their heads getting mounted on the wall of RAAT's headquarters. |Aerialbots over America| The Autobots were only given a chance at freedom after Circuit Breaker was forced to elicit their aid to defeat the Battlechargers. Warpath and the other Autobots' components were combined to form a jury-rigged robot that Circuit Breaker used to stop the duo while they were defacing the status of liberty. After Runabout and Runamuck were sent packing, Warpath and the Autobots were allowed to leave on their own terms. |Decepticon Graffiti| Following Skids back to the Ark, Warpath and the others were flabbergasted when he spontaneously vanished into Limbo. Even worse was the reason for the disappearance — Galvatron had returned to the present. Warpath and Perceptor were the next to fall against their seemingly invincible foe (after Galvatron had taken out the Aerialbots when they were in the middle of forming Superion). |Fallen Angel| After Galvatron was forced into retreat by the vagrant Dinobots, the Aerialbots and Perceptor's team finally managed to reach the Ark, where Warpath and the others learned of Optimus Prime's apparent demise at the hands of the Predacons. It was soon revealed that Prime's death was a ruse. |Resurrection| Later, after Optimus Prime's real death, Warpath was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair his body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Later still, the Ark was put under assault by a sonic scrambler missile fired by the Decepticon assault base known as Trypticon. Warpath destroyed this first missile, and the Autobots went hunting for their attacker. Trypticon would have proven to be too much for them, though, without the timely intervention of Grimlock and the Dinobots. As thanks, the Autobots named Grimlock their new leader. |King of the Hill| Grimlock's leadership turned out to be very unpopular, especially when he captured a group of Earth children and threatened to execute them if Blaster didn't turn himself in for treason. Warpath and a handful of other Autobots watched quietly outside the Ark as the children were marched into space. |Spacehikers| Later, Blaster and Grimlock battled for supremacy on Earth's moon, as Waprth and the other Autobots cheered Blaster on. He later particpated in the battle against the Earthbound Decepticons. |Totaled| Trivia *Alan Oppenheimer reprises his role as Warpath. Changes *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Warpath didn't appear in Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots